


as time goes by i'm still here

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, ayyy, because my dumb ass was to lazy editing it, between seaon 5 and 6, first marvey meetin after prison, i guess this is an, like yeah, literally every single time i wrote prison i made a typo, marvey, mike doing his time in prison, random facts, what has changed, what will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: This takes place between the end of season 5 and 6. Mike gets out of prison - after he did his time there. First meeting with Harvey after Mike got out. Marvey indicated in the end. I really hate finding titles and writing summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started writing this thing over a year ago when we didn't knew what would happen next. And it's so not relevant anymore, but then again, u know what? There are not enough marvey fics, so I posted it anyways!

It was just a couple minutes before closing hours when Harvey left the small stage and went to sit at the bar, washing down his drink and giving the bartender his usual double tip. Things had finally settled down a few months ago when he left the new built firm – for their own good. Now he’s living his life day by day, doing things he never had the time for and enjoying every second of it. It was good, it was fine, but something was missing.

 _Someone_.

He tried to not think on a daily basis about what happened those years ago and sometimes it worked. Sometimes he didn’t even thought about it at all. And sometimes he thinks about it constantly. Those are the days on which he wished he could forget all of this, but then again, he doesn’t want to forget. Because after all, after everything it has cost him, the time he had spent with _him_ was the best time he ever had. And nothing would ever change that.

Not even the fact that all he is doing now, is to sing some blues songs in the same old bar once a week. He’d never thought that he would do something like this, but apparently, this was the new Harvey Specter now. Also, the new Harvey would barely wear any suits anymore.

As the bar had emptied, he grabbed his jacket and headed to the exit until he heard someone clap slowly. A little confused, he turned around, since he thought nobody would’ve been there anymore except the barkeeper.

His face paled when he recognised who it was.

It was _him_.

“Mike” He breathed.

\---

The day Mike took the deal was still in a blur.

He knew he did the right thing. He couldn’t let anyone else being dragged into this. So he’d set a whole new deal which had send him right into prison. It was okay though, it was his decision.

He knew that Harvey would do anything to try and get him out of this, but he didn’t let him.

_“It is my decision, Harvey! Mine! Just like it was mine to convince you to hire me.”_

_“Mike…”_

_“No, Harvey, no! **I** convinced you to hire me. I pulled every trick that I had to persuade you to make my miserable life less miserable by hiring a fraud. So let me take the fall this time. After all that you’ve done for me. Let me do this.”_

The problem with an eidetic memory is that you never forget. The moment had played over and over again in his head and all he wished for it was to stop. He didn’t always wanted to remember anything and everything at any moment. Sometimes he wished that he could just forget, but he couldn’t. He also couldn’t forget the look on Harvey’s face when he had seen him the last time.

It was full of guilt and sadness and Mike wished he would’ve never seen it. Harvey had tried to hide it, but he wasn’t really convincing. He wished they wouldn’t have had the time to say goodbye, but they did. He had brought Mike to prison himself. They said their goodbyes in their way. And then he went inside.

Harvey never visited.

Donna did. She was the one who told him about Harvey leaving the new firm. She didn’t tell him about what happened before, but Mike knew anyways. He knew that Harvey had tried to turn himself in again.

When Mike heard about Harvey leaving the firm, he wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. He asked, no begged, Donna to convince Harvey to visit him, but the older one never did.

He tried to hide his disappointment, Harvey didn’t owe him anything. And that’s what he told himself every day.

\---

The day he was set free, he went to Harvey’s condo. Well, he knocked on the door just to see that Harvey wasn’t there anymore.

When he visited Donna and asked her about him, she told Mike that he would find Harvey most likely in a certain bar.

And now he was in that old-ish Blues and Jazz bar. He wasn’t as shocked as one might think since he knew about Harvey’s passion for music. But the fact that he actually could sing _was_ something new to him. Of course Mike knew that Gordon Specter was his father. But it was still surprising, since he had never heard him sing before. So he sat down in a hidden corner and just listened to the sound of Harvey’s smooth voice. Sometimes he just closed his eyes and let himself dive into a whole nother world.

And finally the day has come when he would stand in front of Harvey Specter again. With a smirk on his face he made a few steps towards the older man.

“So you’re a singer now, huh?” Mike said.

Harvey didn’t say a word. He was too much in awe to see Mike here, in this bar, in front of him. The younger one just smiled. When barkeeper was cleaning the last remaining glasses, Harvey suddenly took the few steps to close the distance between them and threw his arms around Mike’s skinny body.

“Harvey!” Mike squealed in surprise. He heard Harvey chuckle and put his own arms around the lawyer. Or singer or whatever he was actually doing right now.

“I missed you.” Mike heard him say.

He wanted to reply with a witty quote, but by the sound of Harvey voice he just couldn’t.

“I missed you, too.” He replied.

\---

“So how long have you been out now?” Harvey asked while pouring his favourite scotch into two glasses. He passed one to Mike, they clinked their glasses together and then took a big swing. The taste of the drink plastered all over Harvey’s tongue and resulted into an underlying warmth in his stomach a few moments later.

“A few days.” He said after a pause. As he took the glass he sat down next to Harvey on his still all so luxury couch and looked at the older man. God, it had been too long.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t you visit?” Mike replied bitter.

“I didn’t thought you would’ve wanted to see me.”

“Liar. You know I begged Donna to convince you to visit. I just… wanted to see you.” He whispered, his voice broken.

Harvey sighed. He knew. The first time was after two weeks when Donna had visited him. She came straight to Harvey’s condo and yelled at him to go visit his friend. Then the second time, she wouldn’t even talk to him for a whole week. He knew that Mike wanted to see him, that’s not it. But he _didn’t wanted_ to. Not because he didn’t wanted to see his friend, but because he knew he wouldn’t be able to leave.

“I just… I couldn’t.” He said. Mike snorted.

“The great Harvey Specter. Ruthless man. Best closer in New York City couldn’t visit his… ex-associate in prison. I get it, Harvey. You gave up. You stopped being a lawyer, Harvey! What are you doing now? You just to go that bar and sing? That’s not you. That’s not the Harvey Specter I…” He stopped.

“It wasn’t the same anymore.” Harvey stated.

“What?”

“It wasn’t the same anymore. Winning wasn’t fun. Pranking Louis wasn’t. And those new associates were just so dull. They weren’t as brilliant or fascinating as you are.” The older one confessed. Mike looked at him in surprise. Did he really just say what Mike has heard?

“Do you regret it?” Harvey asked.

“No. Do you?”

“Do I sound like a douche if I say me neither?”

“No. And you shouldn’t feel like that for having given me that chance. You saved me, Harvey.” Mike said. As a reply his older friend just lifted his eyebrow.

“I mean it. You gave me this job. This job that I have ever dreamt of. You gave me a purpose to getting up in morning so that I could help other people. I quit smoking pot and seeing Trevor. You saved my life by hiring me, Harvey. I will forever be thankful for that,” he concluded.

Harvey was speechless. He smiled at the younger man and poured them another drink. And in that moment he knew that whatever he is going to do now, as long as Mike will be by his side, everything will be okay.

\---

“I took the bar.” Mike said in the middle of Rocky II. Harvey paused the movie and turned to him.

“What?”

“I have taken the BAR.” Mike repeated patiently.

“What did you get?”

“185.”

“What?”

“I got 185.”

“Holy shit!” Harvey exclaimed. The younger one smiled.

“I knew you were clever.”

This just made Mike smile even wider. Harvey did the same. All he wanted for Mike was to be happy.

“So, you’re gonna study law now for real?” He asked, knowing the answer already all too well.

“Yeah, that’s the plan.”

\---

The credits have long rolled over the screen when Harvey woke up. He must have fallen asleep half in Rocky III. But so did Mike. When he tried to move, he felt the younger one’s heavy head on his shoulder. Softly his former associate snored while snuggling his nose into Harvey’s chest. The latter smiled and put his arm around his friend.

Harvey had known for a long time that his feelings for Mike weren’t exclusively platonic. He also had a feeling that Mike’s feelings weren’t either. None of them ever said a word about it, since there was never time for that. But that was okay. It had always been okay.

But now that all of that was over, maybe they would get a chance. Maybe they could be together after all.


End file.
